outcastbandicootfandomcom-20200213-history
Crunch Bandicoot
' Crunch Bandicoot' is the main protagonist of Outcast Bandicoot. When he was an unevolved bandicoot, he and his family were captured by Neo Cortex and his minions and placed in cages. He had to admit, he wasn't sure if it was Cortex or Brio that created him, but he still refused to believed Cortex did. He was zapped by the Evolvo-Ray and mutated to a talking bandicoot. He seemed kind of different. He knew how to talk and read and other stuff without even learning. Crunch sure was confused. He soon got to meet the other minions such as Koala Kong, Pinstripe, and Tani Tiger. Soon his sisters, Tawna and Chaynne/Crystal came into his life as wel as his brother Steve/Butch. Crunch then met a little girl named Nina. She was Neo Cortex's niece. Crunch tried to befriend with Cortex, but Cortex was full of hatered against Crunch. It wasn't long until Chaynne/Crystal disappeared. Cortex told Crunch that she was tested on the Cortex Vortex... and was killed. Crunch became ferious. He tried to attack Cortex, but he ended up getting hurt by his defenses. Crunch and Tani were sent on an island and made it their home. They wreck Cortex's stuff in return It started when Tani was playing Run Field with Crunch. They continued to run until they bump into Koala Kong. Kong asked what were they doing. Tani told Kong that she and Crunch are not kids and Kong's brain doesn't seem that big. Tani told him that she and Crunch are playing Run Field. Crunch told Kong that he can't play, because of Kong's little mind and Kong became dumb every day. Tani told him that Crunch is pretty much right. But Tani told Kong he can play Run Field with them if he could do the ABC's. Kong tried, but he didn't remembered. Tani told Kong that his head is still full of rocks and he can't play. Koala Kong then waved good-bye to them and said he was going to go throw rocks at monkeys. Tani asked Crunch if they should tell Brio if they should give Kong a brain. Crunch asked her that they shouldn't bother. At the house, they search for some meat for a snack, but there was nothing left, but just cans of drinks, leaves, and a dead spider. Crunch and Tani both went to Cortex's castle and they soon met two potoroos who seem tought. Crunch and Tani begin to wreck stuff for the fun and a lessong from the evil Dr. Cortex. Cortex soon found them and chased them in his spaceship. Crunch and Tani continued to run and they soon bumped into Kong again. Koala Kong what was going on. Tani told Kong that Neo is trying to take them into space and Crunch and Tani don't want to go. Kong told Cortex not to take them, but to take Kong and was far more stronger. Cortex knows that he was, but Cortex told him that he lost the battle against Crash Bandicoot and is useless. Kong knows he failed, but promised not fail again. Tani and Crunch told Kong not to join Cortex and to beat up Dr. Cortex's robots and make a run for it. Kong told them that they can't beat Dr. Cortex. So Kong was going to go with Kong and Crunch and Tani will look after themselves. Cortex told Kong that he is not good for him anymore and Cortex is taking Crunch and Tani. They make a good pair of minions and they managed to escape from Cortex;s Secret Labratory. Now that's skill full. Unlike Kong, he just sat there throwing (small) rocks at Crash. Cortex now he had think of it, that's pretty funny. Cortex then told them if the heroes win, he will leave them here. But if the heroes loose, they will have to go with him. Cortex sends his minions called the Potoroo Gang. A flying car comes and three Potoroos come out with guns and the leader was Pinstripe from Crunch's early life. Crunch and Tani fight Pinstripe and his thugs, but the potoroos fail. Pinstripe was sick of working for Cortex. Pinstripe and his minions went back to their car and left. Cortex was so mad. He sent all of his lab assistants to get Crunch and Tani. Koala Kong told Cortex to take him and not the two heroes. Cortex hold him that he is not going to take him and Kong has failed Cortex and was useless. Cortex told Kong to get out of his sight. The giant hero told him that he will never take Crunch and Tani. Cortex screamed and a laser beam hits Kong. The lab assistants grab Crunch and Tani and take them to the space ship. Tani got out, but Crunch wasn't so lucky. Tani got out of the water and Kong told her where was Crunch and now he realized that Crunch is gone and Tani and Kong sit on the beach sadly. Back at space, the lab assistants take Crunch to the room. Crunch then look for his room when he woke up. He tried Room 001 and opend it. No one was home, but he suddenly sees a huge mutant tasmanian tiger who is the same spieces like Tani. The giant male tiger was Tiny Tiger and his room was filled with bones and claw marks and he roars and Crunch quickly gets out of his room. Crunch then suddenly sees a mutant komodo dragon. He showed Crunch his room and the lizard introduced himself and his name was Komodo Joe. Crunch also introduced himself and Joe told Crunch that he should leave, because it's not always safe in the room. Crunch asked why and a huge fat komodo dragon named Komodo Moe appeared and idioticly throws his sword and his sword sliced some of Crunch's fur. Crunch grabs Moe and beings to strangle him. Moe told Joe that Crash is going to kill him. Joe told Moe that Crunch isn't Crash. Moe didn't know so he was sorry. Crunch finds his room and he sees alot of stuff so he rests on his sofa and a mutant kangaroo appears out of nowhere. Crunch asked who the kangaroo was, Kangaroo Jack? The kangaroo's name was Kris Roo. Another assistant of Cortex named N-Gin came into the room and told Crunch and Kris to come itno another room. Inside another room, there was a mutant crocodile named Croco and a mutant dingo named Dingo. Croco then brought a stereo and they all partyed. Cortex came in the room on a mechanical robot and the robo claws grab Dingo and Croco. In the combining room, Kris and Crunch see Dingo and Croco combied. After the beam stopped, someone begin to come out of the exit. A huge creature with dingo fur and head, a crocodile tail, snout, and belly came out and Kris fainted. Crunch became confused and asked who was the brains. The creature asked what was he talking about. Then suddenly Croco's voice was heard in Dingo's body. Crunch then asked the combied creature that Dingo is the brains, but doesn't know about Croco. The creature realized that Croco is combied into him and is gone and Dingo is still alive and is just freaky. Crunch knows that and asked the creature what was he gonna call himself. Dingo then asked that Croco is gone. Crunch told him that Croco isn't gone and Croco lives in Dingo. Dingo knows that Croco is apart of him so he called himself Dingodile. Crunch, Kris, Dingodile, Joe, and Moe got out of their rooms and have to head back to Earth and they need to find the key and Dingodile has to get it. If he does, he can drive the space shuttle. Dingodlile then went into another minion's room called N. Tropy. Dingodile then went in and sees alot of clocks and has to make sure that clock man isn't in here. Dingodile checks the map to find the key so he found the door on the celing that leads to the attic. Nefarious Tropy comes in and Dingodile then gets in the attic and N. Tropy was suspicusly that a little minion was in his room. Dingodile finds a box with clocks and finds the key and N. Tropy suddenly heard something. Dingodile had to shut up now. N. Tropy thought it was the TV. N. Tropy left to get a cup of tea. Dingodile got out of the room and he and the others go to the escape pods. They all went in, but a kung fu lab assistant came in and Kris told them to leave, but Crunch had to help and told Dingodile, Joe, and Moe to leave. Crunch helps Kris and Kris told him that Crunch was suppose to leave and Crunch told him that he wasn't. Cortex got in and captures Kris. Kris was sent to the mutation room to turn ito a more powerful mutant like a giant mutant squid and attack the city. Cortex pulls the lever and Kris was zapped and he vanished. It was the Terminator Room and was the wrong room. Cortex argued with Tropy and Tropy argued back and was done working for him and will go back to the future. Crunch came in and punched Tropy. Crunch grabs Cortex and asked where was Kris. Kris was dead and was vaporized. Cortex told Tropy to help him and Tropy fights Crunch and Crunch was injured and zapped his arm and Crunch's arm was destroyed and started to bleed. N. Gin saved Crunch and replaced his destroyed arm with a metal arm. Crunch woked up and he was Cortex's minion to The Wrath Of Cortex. Crash and Coco rescued Crunch and Cortex started to get zapped by an very stubborn tiki mask named Uka Uka. After 3 years when Cortex was defeated again, Crunch was taken care of and he was an adult. Even Koala Kong was an adult and turned good. Even Tani was an adult and found Crunch on N. Sanity Island! Crunch has reunited with Tani. Even Ichthyosaurus, Brontosaurus, Stegosaurus, Centrosaurus, Allosaurus, Troodon, giant spider, Triceratops, Polacanthus, Rhedosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus Rex have noticed. Crunch and Tani hug each other. Tani asked how Crunch got the metal arm. Crunch told her that Crunch had it after Kris Roo was zapped by the Termination Ray, he got zapped by the Terminator beam when he was strapped and his right arm was bleeding. He then told Tani that N. Gin saved him by replacing his arm with a metal arm. Even Agathaumas, Allosaurus, Brontosaurus, Trachodon, Ape man, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Pteranodon, and Tyrannosaurus have noticed. Crunch and Tani hugged again and Crash and Coco saw them. Tani saw Coco and Crash and met them. After alot of adventures, they begin to look for Tawna. They soon met Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (again), and Pinstripe (again). Tiny told Tani that he misses her, but Tani has got better stuff to do. Tawna has been rescued and Tani told her if she is ready to apologize to Crash. Tawna got in and she ran to Crash. Crash became very nervous. Tawna told Crash that she was sorry for dumping him that she thought she had fellings for others and now she realized that she made a total fool of herself. Tears came out of Tawna's eyes and Crash also had tears coming out. Tawna and Crash hug each other and Coco fainted (but she understands) and wakes up. Crash, Coco, and Tawna wave good-bye to Crunch and Tani. Crunch and Tani were at the beach in the sunset and even some prehistoric animals were at N. Sanity Island such as Brontosaurus, Stegosaurus, Pteranodon, Styracosaurus, Allosaurus, Ornithomomus, Eohippus, Ceratosaurus, Archeleon, Plesiosaurus, Chasmosaurus, Agathaumas, Trachodon, Polacanthus, Triceratops, Ape man, Giant spider, Troodon, Giant Sloth, Stepped Mammoth, Woolly Mammoth, Terror Bird, Smilodon, Ichthyosaurus, Rhamphorhynchus Centrosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Dimetrodon, and Rhedosaurus were there. Crunch and Tani lived happily ever after. When Crunch was ready for his next adventure, he was surrounded by two Saurolophus, a Stegosaurus, a Pteranodon (that passed by), two Protoceratops, three Monoykus, an Argentinosaurus (it passed by), and a Tarbosaurus. As his adventure started, he was chased by a pack of Velociraptors, a Giganotosaurus, and a Tarbosaurus. He jumps into the sea and sees a Xiphactinous and a Tylosaurus. Relationships Tani Tiger When Crunch was a kid, Tani seemed to hate him a lot. Tani later apologized to Crunch for what she said. Crunch and Tani married each other as adults and were best firends when they were teens. Crunch loved his wife and if he were to ever lose her, he will be very depressed. He will protect her from any danger and Tani can help Crunch defeat the forces of evil. Koala Kong Crunch doesn't seem to enjoy Kong about not being to bright. Althought he can be friends with Kong, but sometimes he likes to not to be with Kong much. Kong once attacked Crunch when he thought Crunch was a theif in his house. Crunch was only trying to tell Kong that it was him. Kong tells Crunch that Tani misses him and he lets Crunch sleep in his house. Tasha, Tayna, and Tackle Bandiger He loves his children and will never let anything bad happend to his kids. Tiny Tiger Crunch doesn't seem to like his brother-in-law much due that Tiny gets in a fight with him and Tiny only wanted to be with his sister, Tani. When Crunch first entered room 001 in Cortex's ship, Crunch saw Tiny and he roars at him before Crunch quickly closed the door. Dingodile Crunch seems to be good friends with Dingodile when he tried to escape out of the Cortex ship. When Crunch met Dingodile again, he seems to be good friends and Dingodile would never hurt any of his family members, because Dingodile may be on his own side, but he can still hang out with Crunch. Komodo Joe and Moe Crunch once warned Komodo Joe not to eat him, but Joe wouldn't because he doesn't eat bandicoots. Komodo Joe then showed Crunch his room that is full of swords and Joe warned Crunch to leave the Joe and Moe's room, because it's not always safe in here. Moe once almost slashed Crunch with his sword and Crunch grabs Moe on the throat and Moe mistaken Crunch for Crash. Moe apologized for not knowing Crunch isn't Crash. Kris Roo Crunch seemed to like being with Kris to get back to Earth and he would never leave him behind. Kris was sadly killed by the Terminator Ray whiched caused Crunch to kill Cortex. Tawna Bandicoot Crunch may seem to like his sister, but sometimes she changes sides like Pinstripe and Jaseo. Crunch was so angry at Tawna for dumping Crash for no reason. Crunch told Tawna that Crash can't speak with her, because Crash was tired from fighting Neo Cortex and he told Tawna to owe Crash an apology. Crystal Bandicoot Crunch loved his sister very much as a kid and he was sad when Crotex killed her, which caused Crunch to attack Cortex. Crimzon Demoness was Crystal when she got mutated. Crunch was surprised that Crystal survived the Cortex Vortex. She lives with Crunch in his house. Crash and Coco Bandicoot Crunch often helps Crash and Coco in their adventures to stop the forces of evil. Aku Aku Crunch enjoyed hanging out with Aku Aku. Aku Aku's duty is to protect him. Friends *Tani (love interest and wife) *Kong (partner) *Tackle, Tasha, and Tanya (children) *Crash and Coco (adopted brother and sister) *Komodo Joe and Moe (allies) *Dingodile (good friend) *Crystal (sister) *Aku Aku (ally) *Tawna (sister) *Tiny and Ripper Roo (former enemies) Likes *Eating meat *Hanging out with Crash *Being with his family *Saving the world Dislikes *Fruits and vegetables *Cortex and Brio capturing animals *World domination *Losing family members